A Certain Day In Winter
by MisakiShishido
Summary: Yukari and Aigis goes to the graveyard everyday to visit their beloved Minato's grave. One day during Winter Break, Junpei rushed to the graveyard to tell Yukari and Aigis 'good news! What could it be? Set a year after the Answer. Yukari's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Original Character used here. Intruduction chapter.

SUMMARY: Set a year after The Answer. Yukari, now 19, is studying in Kyoto University with her new boyfriend who she met in college whereas Aigis is working as a maid at Yukari's home in Kyoto.The both of them have a thing in common, going to their beloved Minato's grave for visiting every single day. One day during Winter Break, Junpei rushed to Yukari's home to tell Aigis and her 'good news'! What could it be? Yukari's POV.

* * *

**A Certain Day In Winter**

_Chapter 1: The Day Before..._

It's now the year 2011, a year after the Abyss of Time problem and the two years ago Almost End of The World problem.

My name's Yukari Takeba and I now study at Kyoto University. Kyoto, you ask? Well, my mother has settled down at Kyoto and the both of us are finally living as a family.

Aigis is also a part of our family... although she's just a maid in our family. I treat her like a younger sister who wants to live on with her life, just like me.

Anyway, at Kyoto University, it's a really renowned and huge school! The utilities are awesome and the field is wide enough for archery practice. Yeah, I'm in the archery club again. And did I mention that this is a huge school?

And if you ask me about my love life... well... there's this guy, Kyosuke Mihara. He's an athletic, good in studies and not to mention a handsome guy. Me? Falling in love? Maybe... but then... part of me still wants to remember the past and never forget about it.

Right now, I'm just day dreaming during class, waiting for the bell to finally ring and begin our club activities...

3...2...1...

_ring...!_

Everyone went out of the classroom to go to their activities. Suddenly, I felt a hand resting on my right shoulder.

"Meet you later after club activities, same place, ok?"

It was Kyosuke-kun. He whispered those words into my right ear and left holding his Kendo equipment in his hands.

"Kyosuke-kun..." I shook my head, "No time for that. Club activities, Yukari! Club activities!!"

I rushed to change my clothes and then rushed to the archery club. There, I saw all of the members awaiting for my arrival.

"Hey Captain, you're two minutes late. How can the archery club look up to you? They need your guidance!" the teacher-in-charge, Mr. Chiikaze, scolded me for my two minutes late arrival.

Seriously... a teacher like him supervising this club? He's just gonna discourage us instead of encouraging us... I despise this teacher a lot.

"Yeah yeah... enough sir," I said and turned away to face all my club members, "Alright! I want you all to do the best you can if any of you can get at least 5 bulls eyes, I'll treat you all to something good!"

Everyone pumped up with energy and began their archery practice while I stood at the side giving commands to my club members.

Two hours later, club activities ended and I went to the place I always went to to meet up with Kyosuke-kun, the school hallway. We met up with each other and left the school together hand in hand. But I had a very bad habit... I always go to the graveyard to visit 'his' grave. Kyosuke-kun was always asking me but I never answered.

Sorrow... yeah. I guess that's the perfect word for it. I was sorrowful till this very day.

At the graveyard, another person in a Gekkoukan High School uniform was standing in front of 'his' graveyard.

"Aigis?"

That person looked at Kyosuke and I, "Yukari-san..."

So it was Aigis... I can't believe she was here too... Oh right... the both of us love 'him' very much, don't we? I guess that's one of our common points.

"Yukari, isn't she your maid?" Kyosuke asked me while looking at Aigis.

"Yeah, she is. But the person who has been buried here... he... is someone we cherish very much."

"... Minato Arisato," he read the name on the gravestone, "Yukari, you like this guy... don't you?"

I nodded in agreement and put a rose stalk onto his gravestone. And looked at Aigis.

"Hey Aigis, tomorrow's the beginning of our Winter Break... let's come here together again tomorrow, is that alright?"

Aigis nodded and looked at Kyosuke-kun, "Will he be coming too...?"

"Are you coming, Kyosuke-kun? After tomorrow's visit back here, we can go somewhere if you like..." I smiled.

"... I'm always tempted by you. Okay, fine. The three of us will come back here again."

"Thank you...!" I gave Kyosuke-kun a kiss on the cheek which made him blush.

I never did that, even to Minato-kun... but I was too happy. At least the three of us can come back to visit his gravestone... even during the Winter Break. I grabbed Aigis and Kyosuke-kun's arm and pulled them to the entrance saying...

"... Okay! Visiting hours are over! Let's go have fun!!"

"Y-Yukari-san..." Aigis just stared at me as I dragged her.

"H-Hey! What's gone into you, Yukari??" Kyosuke-kun asked with a shocked expression on his face.

"Oh come on, let's enjoy ourselves today! I'm sure tomorrow will be a great day for the three of us!!

And we went to the famous ramen shop, also known as Hagakure. Weird enough, that shop has the same name as the one at Iwatodai... looks like even a shop can make me remember about the past...

* * *

Author's note: ... No comment. But I would like to thank the people who wrote some fan fictions to inspire me to write this story... because I've read other people's fan fictions and thought of an idea. If you're one of them who feels like "Isn't this just like something I wrote?", then credits go to you! Please don't forget to write a review if possible...


	2. Chapter 2

"_I wanna see him... I don't care about anything else! I just wanna see him again!!" Yukari Takeba, Persona 3 FES._

* * *

**A Certain Day In Winter**

_Chapter 2: Winter Moment..._

Winter Break begins today. Kyosuke-kun, Aigis and I went to the graveyard again with flowers.

At the graveyard, a few people were that to visit their loved ones. Some were crying. In my mind, when I saw the people who were crying, I thought to myself... _"Truly pathetic, crying won't solve anything... all we can do is move on..."_ I've always told myself to move on, I even got someone who I have feelings for! But...

We were in front of his gravestone again and we placed the flowers we brought.

That day was actually a beautiful day. It was snowing. Beautiful snowflakes were taking their time to reach the ground. Coincidentally, I caught one of them with my gloved-hand.

"Snowflakes..." I looked at Aigis, "Hey Aigis, did you know that snowflakes are able to bring 'life' to other people? I read it in a book..."

Kyosuke-kun looked at me and laughed, "You really believe those stuff, Yukari? That's pretty cute...!"

I blushed, "Oh shut up! A-Anyway... have you heard about it, Aigis?"

Aigis shook her head, "No. I heave never heard about that before."

"Hmm," I then placed the snowflake I caught onto Minato's gravestone, "There. I'm sure it'll fly off soon if the wind comes... but till then, this is another present just for you, Minato-kun," I smiled.

"Yukari-san..."

Suddenly, someone shouted our names and we looked behind. That voice... when we saw clearly who it was, it was Junpei Iori, Minato's best friend. I call him 'Stupei'.

"Hey Yuka-tan! Aigis!" he shouted as he ran towards us.

"My my, who's that?" asked Kyosuke-kun.

"He's a friend of mine," I looked at Junpei, "What's up, Stupei?"

"D-Don't call me that!" he complained, "Anyway..."

"Is there a problem?" asked Aigis politely.

"I-It's not _really_ a problem... I-It's hard to explain... um... just come with me, alright?" Junpei ran off again.

"H-Hey Junpei!" I looked at Kyosuke-kun, "I-I'll find time for you sooner or later. Y-you can do whatever you like for now..."

"But Yukari--"

"Slow down, Stupei!!" I shouted as I chased after Junpei.

"I-If you'll excuse me..." said Aigis that was directed to Kyosuke-kun, "Y-Yukari-san!" and she ran too.

We followed Junpei towards the train station. Junpei saw two figures near the ticket booth and called to them. Supposedly they haven't bought their tickets since they were at the back of a long queue.

"Hey you two! Come over here for a sec!!" he shouted as he ran towards the two figures. We followed Junpei as well.

"...?" A familiar face that was listening to music through his earphones looked at us.

"You know him?" A teenager who had a bright yellow scarf on his neck looked at his friend.

"N-No way... this is a lie right...? It can't... be," I said while being stunned by the both of them.

"You both are..."

The two of them immediately left the queue and walked closer to us. One took off his earphones and the other one just tightened his bright yellow scarf.

"Yuka-tan... you know them for sure... don'tcha?" asked Junpei with a thumbs-up .

"... Is this a dream? It's a dream... right?" I asked while trembling.

The teenager who took off his earphones went in front of me and rested his both hands on my shoulders, "A-Are you alright, miss?"

"Hey! That's really not the way to approach a lady who's trembling... Minato," the one with a scarf said.

"Y-You're... M-Minato...?" I gazed at him while starting to cry.

He just smiled and nodded, "Yeah. I'm Minato. Minato Arisato... why?"

Without thinking, I just dived into his chest and embraced him tightly. I was very happy...

But from a dark corner, Kyosuke-kun was looking at what had happened. All he did was smile and left the scene.

"Does that mean... you're... Ryoji-san?" asked Aigis while glaring at the other teenager.

"Well yeah. Ryoji Mochizuki..." He said with a smile, "Do I know you?"

Aigis just ignored his question and asked Junpei how he met up with the two gentlemen.

"Oh? I just met them when I was walking towards the mall. They were headed for the train station, so I led them here. They were both headed for Iwatodai by the new train…"

"But still… are you both truly Minato-san and Ryoji-san?" asked Aigis with suspicions.

Then I stepped back and looked at them with eyes of uncertainty… I mean… it's totally impossible that the dead could come back to life…

Suddenly, 'Minato-kun' took something out from his pocket. It was a cellphone strap. My cellphone strap that I gave to Minato-kun when I confessed my feelings for him.

"T-This is…" I said while looking at him.

"Hmm? Is this not yours? Actually, I was supposed to go to Iwatodai to look for this 'YT' person… I have a feeling that he or she's there…" he said with a "I'm thinking." Look on his face.

"… Then why did you ask me in the first place?" I asked with curiosity.

"Because of this… pho… to… eh?" he was trying to find something, "Hey Ryoji, did you take the photo with you?"

"I guess… hmm…" he searched his pocket and found a photo, "Ah, here it is."

He then gave it to Minato-kun and he allowed me to see it. Junpei and Aigis had a look of the photo as well. The photo was a group photo taken after we defeated the 12th Major Shadows from quite some time ago. But it was a little unclear.

"I remember…"

"Well, I'm looking for these people. But since it's not really clear, I can't see their faces… Ryoji told me that this cellphone strap should be one of theirs… and you look a little like the one in a pink jacket…"

"It's a _cardigan_, not a _jacket_…" I said with a pout.

"S-Sorry! I can't really see who's in there…!"

Suddenly, Junpei snatched the photo and pointed at where he is, "See! It's me!!"

"… O… Kay…" Minato-kun said with a weird look on his face.

"… But still. Man, you really don't remember… who we are?" Junpei asked with a frown.

Minato-kun and Ryoji-kun both looked away from us and started to leave. Not for the station, but away from it. Leaving behind only the photo and my cellphone strap in my hands.

As I started giving chase for them with Aigis… the atmosphere changed, as if time has stopped. Their distance between us getting further and further…

"Hey! Wait! Don't go!" I shouted.

"Please…! Stay for a while longer! I still need to know how and why you both are here!" Aigis, who ran beside me, shouted as well.

All of a sudden, the two figures that were way apart from us stopped, so we decided to stop running.

"Tch… 'So close yet so far', huh? I guess I understand the meaning of that phrase now…" I said with a smirk.

Minato-kun suddenly turned around to face us, "Yukari. Aigis. Thank you for the flowers. I really appreciate all of them…"

"…" I couldn't hold my feelings anymore, I broke down and cried, "… Y-You're… truly him…"

All I could make out with my teary eyes is that he nodded and told Aigis…

"Hey Aigis, continue helping the SEES and stay close to Yukari for me, alright?"

"M-Minato-san…" Aigis was stunned.

Ryoji-kun then turned around to face us as well…

"Hey Aigis, you _have _found the 'answer to life', haven't you?"

"Yes, I have."

"Then I'm happy for you. Now that you know the 'answer to life', enjoy your time with the friends you have now. Remember one thing though, I'll always be observing you!" he said with a smile.

I stood up and there he was, right in front of me, Minato-kun quickly embraced me for one last time…

"Never forget what I told you back at Yakushima… don't lose hope and keep moving on. Make this your… hmm… 'Motto'. Promise?"

"I promise… thank you… for everything, Minato-kun… You're truly one of a kind…"

Aigis, who was beside us looking said, "The both of us will continue awaiting of your return to us… Till then, we'll go to your gravestone to visit s usual…"

Tears started to fill Aigis's eyes as well. After a while, Minato-kun walked towards Ryoji-kun. Aigis just came closer to me a placed her hands onto my shoulders, trying to cheer me up.

"Well then," Ryoji-kun stretched, "Let's get going, Minato!"

Minato-kun nodded and the both of them ran off and started vanishing into thin air…

After they had left, the atmosphere turned back to normal and Junpei just stared at us…

"… Huh? What the…? Yuka-tan and Ai-chan…? What was I doing?" he asked in a daze.

"Junpei-san? Did you forget?"

"Forget what? All I remember was I had to go to Iwatodai to do some stuff…" he said as he scratched the back of his head.

"S-Seriously…? Ah, forget it. See you around, Junpei."

I waved goodbye and Aigis followed me and the both of us went home together.

Back at home, I went into my room and called Kyosuke-kun. I apologized to him and he decided to go to the graveyard again with me… he laughed through the phone a few times. I wonder why…

I lay on the bed and looked at my cell phone strap and photo that Minato-kun gave me and couldn't help but cry. Even though I'm trying my best to move on and I even have Kyosuke-kun, I just can't stop thinking about… 'him'.

And so… I wait for tomorrow's visit to the graveyard…

* * *

Author's note: One more chapter to go! The next chapter will be the finale to this… story… hope you all have enjoyed it so far…


	3. Chapter 3 FINAL

"_I will stay by your side… protecting you…" Aigis, Persona 3._

* * *

**A Certain Day In Winter**

_Chapter 3: We'll Always Be Waiting, Always… (FINAL)_

The next day, snow covered the fields and it was a perfect day to visit his gravestone again. At the graveyard, Kyosuke-kun was already in front of his gravestone.

"… K-Kyosuke-kun?"

"Ah, Yukari…"

I smiled and placed a bouquet of flowers onto his gravestone, so did Aigis.

"It's really beautiful today…" I said in delight and knelt down near 'his' gravestone, "Hey Minato-kun, it's snowing right now… I'm sure you would love to see the scenery… it's really beautiful."

"Hey Yukari," Kyosuke-kun patted my shoulder and handed me something, "A snowflake."

I happily and carefully took it and placed it onto his gravestone, next to the flowers.

"Thanks…"

"Yukari-san, look," Aigis then pointed at the entrance, "Everyone's here…"

It was the members of SEES…

"Yukari, do you mind if we come to visit him as well?" asked Mitsuru-senpai kindly.

"Mm," I nodded, "Of course I don't mind. We're all his friends… aren't we?"

"Yeah! We are!" exclaimed Junpei with a smile.

Everyone then gathered near his gravestone and placed flowers around it.

"… See…? Everyone's here to see you, Minato-san…" Aigis said, smiling brightly.

"Well now," Akihiko-senpai stretched, "We're done right? I have an important case that has to be done at Ayanagi, so…"

"Akihiko Sanada!" Mitsuru-senpai then pinched Akihiko in the stomach, "How can you say that? We're here to visit, not think of work at the same time! You know that friendship is more important than your part-time work, don't you?"

"W-What do you mean part-time?!" he yelled as he put his hands onto his stomach in pain, "I'm already working full-time… well… not really, but…" Akihiko-senpai looked away from everyone.

All of us laughed to see Akihiko-senpai's childishness and Mitsuru-senpai's 'evil wrath'. I think that was what the guys called… "EXECUTION."

"Oh," Fuuka then looked at me, "Yukari-chan… you seem… different…"

"Huh?" I looked at her, puzzled, "I-If it's my face, I can go have a…"

"No, not _that _different! I mean… you look a little more… mature, than the past."

"Fuuka…"

What Fuuka said… that means… I've moved on…? I've matured? Have I really? I don't feel it at all but maybe what Fuuka said is true. I've matured. Well, maybe…

"Alright everyone! How about we have sushi at a new restaurant near here? I hear it's extremely delicious and it's run by the Mihara family," said Mitsuru-senpai and she looked at Kyosuke-kun.

Mihara family… that sounds familiar… Kyosuke-kun… ah! Kyosuke Mihara!

He laughed and gave us a 'thumbs-up' sign that meant, "Okay!"

"Wow… I'm hungry now…" said Ken-kun while touching his stomach.

"Woo! Sushi time!" exclaimed 'Stupei'.

"Woof woof!" Koromaru seemed delighted with sushi too.

Then everyone left the graveyard and walked to the sushi restaurant, except for Aigis and me.

"Well then, let's go, Aigis," I said while reaching my hand out to Aigis.

"Mm," she nodded, "We'll come back again soon, right?"

"Yeah, of course. Now come on, let's go!"

Aigis just smiled and the both of us, hand in hand, ran to where the others were. Luckily they weren't that far. Snow continued falling from the sky as we went to the sushi restaurant that was run by the Mihara family.

We thought to ourselves after everything that has happened…

_"I have many good friends, Minato-san… including Yukari-san… and maybe even Ryoji-san. Since I know the 'Answer to Life', I will live life to the fullest with everyone! Thank you for everything you've done till now… we'll continue waiting for your return even if it takes forever. And when that time comes, I'll stay by your side… no matter what."_

_"… Minato-kun, when you come back, I'm sure you're gonna see the new me. By then, I probably will break up with Kyosuke-kun and continue my life with you. Haha. And when the time comes… I'll… ah… forget it. Anyway, I really wanna see you again, even though I saw you not long ago… Please come back to all of us, we really miss you. Thank you for everything. I… love you."_

**_Sunlight, sunlight that wake up dreams  
Shining again (all over my sight)  
this world_**

**_Hold onto broken promise alone  
Yesterday in eyelid (it's over my blind)_**

**_Stay high, I forgot  
See this clear sky blue  
Must be given by you  
True feel shines_**

**_Some times hurt by makeshift strength  
Won't let go  
Dear friends  
All ways_**

**_Stray days, how many times did we say same moon  
Same good bye (we told you so long)  
Get over it_**

**_I always know the gem that hurts  
Lost lights (you told me what's wrong)  
Counted_**

**_Stay high, when I noticed  
Over the window shining sky blue  
Tomorrow's door  
Still green, opens up_**

**_When rounding time changes everything  
I won't lost it  
You  
I'll lead the Brand New Days_**

**_Sunlight, sunlight that wake up dreams  
Then start to shine (it's all up to you)  
This world_**

**_some times I get tired to call meaning of living  
Still in mind (so look up to you)  
Your smile_**

**_Stay high, I forgot  
Clear sky blue  
Must be given by you  
True feel, shining_**

**_Endure because wake up from dream  
New tomorrow  
Always believe  
Your faith  
Always_**

**_Stay high, noticed  
Over the window shining sky blue  
Must be tomorrow's door will be  
Always green, opened_**

**_New days, graduation you can hear in winds  
From today, True days  
For tomorrow where I meet you  
I'll lead the Brand New Days_**

**_From here start new miracle, with you once more in shining place..._**

* * *

Author's note: The End. And for the last part, I just added it for fun. So if you want to sing 'Brand New Days', go right ahead. But that's the ENG translation of the song… Anyway, hope you have all enjoyed it!


End file.
